


Papá Severus

by Karito29



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karito29/pseuds/Karito29
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que Dumbledore dejó a Harry Potter con sus tíos Muggles, durante ese tiempo Severus Snape ha estado pendiente del niño siendo testigo del maltrato que los Dursley le dan a Harry. Una noche, Snape decide  tomar cartas en el asunto llevándose al niño con él.
Kudos: 2





	1. Aclaraciones

1- Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; Yo solo los tomé prestados para mi historia.

2- Es una historia corta de entre 3 y 5 capítulos, eso aun no lo decido.

3- La portada la saque de Pinterest.

4- Puede que encuentren errores de ortografía o redacción.

5- Se aceptan criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS.

6- Por favor no sean lectores fantasma.


	2. Capitulo 1

Dumbledore acababa de llegar a Prived Drive, ahí esperaría a que Hagrid llegara con el pequeño Harry para dejarlo al cuidado de sus tíos muggles, para ser sinceros no le gustaba nada la idea, Pero no tenía otra opción, él era demasiado viejo para cuidar del bebé y cualquiera familia del mundo mágico solo usaría al niño para tener fama y poder, no lo cuidarían realmente, no le darían amor y expondrían al niño a una vida llena de asedio gracias a su fama.

Justo cuando terminó de apagar las luces de las farolas de la calle, pudo ver que a su lado ya estaba la profesora McGonagall luciendo completamente disgustada, el viejo sabía que a Minerva tampoco le gustaban aquellos muggles familiares de quien fue su alumna favorita, pero no había de otra.

Ninguno dijo nada, se conocían lo suficientemente bien para saber que pensaba cada uno estando ahí, al cabo de diez minutos, el guarda bosques por fin llegó con un pequeño bulto atado a su torso, el niño estaba completamente dormido, luciendo tranquilo Ignorante a todo lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Albus, estás completamente seguro de esto? Ellos ni siquiera son buenas personas

-Son sus únicos parientes, Minerva. Además, tienen un hijo, es unos meses mayores que Harry, eso será bueno para ambos niños.

La subdirectora y el guarda bosques compartieron una mirada de preocupación, pero no dijeron nada, simplemente observaron al anciano tomar al niño con cuidado y dejarlo en la puerta del número 4, junto a una carta antes de tocar la puerta, los tres debían irse.

Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos vio que, a la distancia, entre la oscuridad de la noche, alguien los había observado, en especial al pequeño bebé.

✪✭✪

A penas había pasado un año desde que Harry había sido entregado a sus tíos y las cosas habían sido horribles, los malditos no lo alimentaban más que una vez al día con una cantidad miserable de una pasta que lucía asquerosa, no le cambiaban el pañal muy seguido y lo golpeaban cada vez que lloraba, de alguna forma a su corta edad, Harry había aprendido que llorar traería consecuencias peores, entonces intentaba no hacerlo muy seguido.

En las sombras, Severus observaba todo y pensaba seriamente en la forma de sacar al niño de todo ello ¡es que no era justo! Dumbledore no le permitiría hacer nada si lo consultaba a él primero, pero seguramente Lucius le ayudaría a mover influencias para obtener la custodia del niño y hacerles pagar a esos asquerosos desperdicios de aire todo lo que le estaban haciendo al bebé.

Pero mientras tanto no iba a permitir ni un maltrato más. Sin pensarlo más entró a la casa en completo silencio aprovechando que era completamente de noche y fue hasta la alacena donde había algunas cobijas tiradas en el piso sobre las que un pequeño Harry descansaba, ni siquiera estaba bien abrigado para soportar el frio de la noche.

Vio que tenía algunos moratones y rasguños en sus piernecitas y bracitos, eso solo logró enfurecerlo más, pero ahora solo tenía tiempo para tomar a Harry y largarse de ahí.

Rápidamente cargó al niño con cuidado de no lastimarlo envolviéndolo en su capa y se desapareció de ahí para llegar a Malfoy Manor donde Lucius lo esperaba para permitirles entrar. Narcisa estaba esperándolos en el gran salón con un poco de té, sabía que eso calmaría los nervios crispados de Severus.

Resulta que el señor oscuro había sido derrotado aquella noche en el valle de Godric, mientras él atacaba a los Potter, los aurores y varios miembros de la orden del Fénix llegaron ahí para detener toda la locura que armó el maldito mestizo, ya tenían los horrocruxes y fue fácil terminar con el señor tenebroso, todo gracias a la gran labor de Severus y Lucius como espías de la orden.

-Dobby! Lleva al niño a la habitación de Draco, recuéstalo junto a él en la cuna

El elfo asintió haciendo una reverencia antes de tomar a Harry en brazos (A Severus le costó soltarlo, pero finalmente pudo hacerlo)

-¡Esos malditos lo maltrataban! ¡Lo tenían durmiendo en una jodida alacena sobre algunas cobijas rotas, como si fuera un perro mientras ellos dormían cómodamente en una buena cama igual que su hijo! Si la situación fuera al revés Lily habría cuidado bien de su sobrino, le habría dado amor, no lo golpearía, no lo dejaría sin comer o con el pañal sucio

-Severus, cálmate por favor lo importante es que el niño estará bien a partir de ahora

-Narcisa tiene razón, ahora siéntate, cálmate y toma tu té. Mañana hablaré con el ministro para comentarle la situación, solicitaras la custodia de Harry y no te la van a negar, nosotros te respaldaremos. Pero mantendremos todo en secreto, veamos que harán esos asquerosos muggles cuando descubran que el niño no está.

Finalmente, Severus se tranquilizó tomando respiraciones profundas y se tomó su té antes de planear bien lo que le dirían al ministro para convencerlo de no decir nada, el mundo mágico y en especial Dumbledore no podía saber nada, Snape quería poder tener la satisfacción de mostrarle al viejo que se había equivocado.

✪✭✪

A la mañana siguiente cuando Draco despertó notó que había alguien más en su cuna, eso lo asustó ¿Por qué se suponía que había alguien más en su cuna? Ni siquiera sabía quién era el niño, a veces iban amistades de sus padres a casa y llevaban a sus hijos para que jugaran con él, pero estaba seguro de que nunca había visto a ese niño con la cicatriz en la frente y cabello un poco desordenado que lo miraba.

Harry por su parte tenía miedo, estaba en un lugar extraño, aunque era más bonito que el lugar oscuro donde lo mantenían metidos sus tíos. Sinceramente quería llorar, pero sabía que si lloraba sería peor para él, así que simplemente se llevó el dedo a la boca para distraerse un poco. Notó que no estaba tirado en el piso tampoco, en cambio estaba rodeado de peluches, mantas suaves, barrotes que no le permitían salir y que además había un niño que nunca había visto, aunque no es como si hubiera visto mucha gente en su vida, al único niño que conocía era Dudley y él era malo, siempre le pegaba ¿Quizá este niño también le quería pegar?

Los niños llevaban un minuto mirándose, Draco estaba a punto de empezar a llorar cuando Narcisa entró a la habitación seguida por Severus. Tomó al bebé rubio en brazos y él empezó a balbucear mientras señalaba a Harry.

Severus por su parte se inclinó sobre la cuna y con sumo cuidado tomó a Harry en brazos mientras lo miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes. Todo era demasiado raro para Harry, ese hombre lo tomó con cuidado y no con la habitual rudeza de sus tíos.

-Debo revisarlo, también ir a comprarle ropa, pañales y lo necesario, esos malditos muggles no tenían nada de eso en esa maldita alacena.

-Yo me encargaré de ellos dos, tú debes ir a hablar con el ministro, está a punto de llegar

-Quizá él querrá pruebas y no se conformará con mis pensamientos, ten cuidado con los moratones y rasguños, los curaré después de hablar con Fudge.

-Está bien, buscaré algo que le sirva en la ropa de Draco, el niño está demasiado delgado.

En seguida a pareció Dobby con dos biberones, le entregó uno a Narcisa y otro al maestro y se dirigió al baño para empezar a preparar todo. Los adultos se sentaron en uno de los muebles de la habitación y mientras Draco tomaba su biberón con entusiasmo, Harry miraba todo con curiosidad. Tía Petunia siempre le daba esos solo a Dudley, pero jamás a él y aquí el otro niño también tenía un biberón ¿Por qué le darían uno a él también?

-Vamos, bébelo, debes tener hambre

Harry ladeó su cabecita, pero finalmente dejó que el chupón de la botella entrar en su boca y empezó a succionar disfrutando del rico sabor, mientras también jugaba con sus piernecitas distrayéndose de la rara situación donde no lo estaban gritando o lastimando.

Al cabo de cinco minutos los biberones ya estaban vacíos y los niños siendo preparados para un rico baño.

✪✭✪

Bañar a ambos niños había sido una completa odisea para Cissy y Dobby, Harry era muy tranquilo, pero Draco estaba reacio a compartir con él; Eso era raro porque el niño tendía a ser social cuando se trataba de jugar, quizá el asunto de la cuna lo tenía molesto.

-Dobby encárgate de Harry, busca entre la ropa de Draco algo lindo que pueda quedarle, yo me encargaré de Draco y después iremos al jardín con ellos.

El elfo asintió con una pequeña reverencia y se fue a seguir las ordenes de su ama, Harry disfrutaba de todo mientras reía, esa criatura era graciosa para él.

-Muy bien, tú y yo tenemos que hablar, debes ser bueno con Harry

-No

-Si, debes hacerlo, te estas portando como un niño grosero y egoísta, a ver ¿Harry ha sido grosero contigo?

Draco ladeo su pequeña cabecita mientras dejaba que su madre lo preparara, pero no entendía muy bien lo que ella decía.

-Durmió en mi cuna, mi cuna mía, no suya.

-Lo hizo porque tu cuna es grande y yo ordene a Dobby que lo hiciera, además si no eres agradable con Harry, tu padrino tendrá que irse y no podrá volver a visitarnos.

-No! ¡Mi padrino mío!

-Tu padrino es el padre de Harry, así que debes ser bueno.

Draco seguía inconforme, pero de todos modos Narcisa no le hizo más caso mientras terminaba de prepararlo, sabía que debía ser paciente y darle tiempo, tal vez para la noche ya fueran los mejores amigos.

Cuando los niños al fin estuvieron listos con ropa cómoda, la señora de la casa los tomó a ambos de las manitas y empezó a caminar con ellos rumbo al jardín.

Durante el camino, Lady Malfoy intentó hacer que Harry hablara, pero el niño no lo hizo, respondía moviendo la cabecita y de todos modos Draco intentaba acaparar toda la atención de su madre.

Al llegar al jardín la mesa ya estaba puesta para ellos tres, Dobby se encargaría de darle su cereal a Harry y Narcisa a Draco, el niño de por si andaba insufrible y se pondría peor si su madre no lo alimentaba a él por alimentar al otro niño.

✪✭✪

Media hora después ambos niños habían terminado de desayunar y mientras el primogénito de los Malfoy intentaba hacer que su madre jugara con él, Harry se entretenía con la divertida criatura que estaba jugando con él porque Draco no quería hacerlo.

Entonces Snape hizo su aparición tomando a Harry en brazos, Draco de inmediato se acercó y tiró de la túnica de su padrino para que le prestara atención.

-Buenos días Draco.

-Tío Sev juega conmigo.

-Lo lamento, ahora estoy ocupado, jugaremos después.

-No ¡Ahora!

-No y esa no es la forma de pedir las cosas.

Un puchero se formó en los labios del niño y de inmediato se largó a llorar extendiendo sus brazos para que su padrino lo cargara, pero en lugar de eso el hombre solo se alejó con Harry antes de pedirle ayuda a Narcisa.

-Draco, tienes que entender que él está ocupado ahora.

-No, se fue con él, mi tío no me quiere por él.

-Bien, si continuas con esa actitud voy a decirle a tu padre que trate contigo.

-No Me porto bien, solo quiero jugar con mi padrino.

-Creo que estás teniendo un mal día ¿Quieres ir a ver a los pavos reales antes de tomar una siesta?

-Si mami

Mientras tanto, el camino de regreso al despacho de Lucius había sido silencioso, Harry no hablaba y solo miraba a su alrededor con aire curioso esperando que aquél hombre extraño no lo llevara de regreso con sus tíos.

-Así que este es el famoso Harry Potter

Fue lo primero que dijo Fudge mientras Severus entraba, ante eso tanto el profesor como el Señor Malfoy soltaron un gruñido de disgusto, el ministro rápidamente carraspeo forzando una sonrisa.

-Bueno, lo primero que puedo ver es que el niño es muy pequeño y delgado para tener dos años.

-Y eso prueba que lo que le hemos dicho es verdad.

Mientras Lucius hablaba y el ministro observaba a Harry, Severus se acomodó en el sofá y sentó al bebé sobre sus piernas dejando al descubierto las piernitas y bracitos del niño, de ese modo Fudge podía ver los moratones y rasguños.

-Sí, eso lo prueba, pero en estos casos se deben hacer investigaciones, debemos asegurarnos que el niño crezca en un ambiente adecuado con las comodidades necesarias.

-Soy maestro y tengo un sueldo decente.

-A demás Snape cuenta con el completo respaldo de la familia Malfoy, él vive aquí ahora así que Harry crecerá con todas las comodidades.

Severus de inmediato miró a Lucius como si se hubiera vuelto loco, pero lo disimuló, Lucius estaba empezando a presionar y Fudge no iba a protestar más, estaba a punto de ceder.

-Lo entiendo, pero de todos modos estás cosas toman tiempo

-Toma el mismo tiempo que esparcir el rumor por todo el mundo mágico sobre que su salvador ha estado siendo maltratado por sus parientes muggles y que el señor ministro no hizo nada al respecto a pesar de estar al tanto de la situación.

-No puedes

-Oh créame cuando le digo que puedo hacerlo y que lo haré si no le da la tutela completa a Severus.

Fudge se lo pensó un momento, ese par lo habían atrapado desprevenido y no podía pedir ayuda a Dumbledore porque además él no se podía enterar de esto, los malditos lo tenían de las pelotas y sabia hasta donde era capaz de llegar Lucius cuando quería algo.

-Bien, pasado mañana vendré con los documentos necesarios para que los firmes y tendrás la tutela completa del niño.

Dicho eso se levantó despidiéndose de ambos hombres con un apretón de manos y de Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando el ministro se fue, Snape miró a Lucius arqueando una ceja.

-¿Desde cuándo se supone que vivo aquí?

-Desde cuando tú quieras.

Respondió cargando a Harry para salir de ahí y buscar a su esposa e hijo.

-Estás loco, no viviré aquí, voy a ir a mi casa con Harry.

-No tomes decisiones apresuradas, solo piénsalo.

-Ya te dije que no.

-Solo piénsalo, piensa en los pros: viviendo aquí no corres el riesgo de que Dumbledore descubra esto e intente regresar al niño con sus tíos, además Narcisa y los elfos pueden cuidar de Harry mientras estas en Hogwarts y a los niños les hará bien estar juntos, Draco está en los terribles dos años y un amigo no le haría mal, por otro lado, la personalidad impaciente de Draco podría ayudarle a Harry a soltarse un poco y empezar a hablar.

Dicho eso, Lucius se adelantó con Harry rumbo a la finca para buscar a su familia mientras le hacía cosquillas y caras chistosas para que riera; Severus por su parte empezó a pensar que podría ser una buena opción.

Lucius fue el primero en llegar hasta donde Narcisa, detrás de él venía un Snape bastante pensativo.

-¿Cómo les fue con Fudge? Me imagino que al principio se negó.

-Lucius tuvo que amenazar con decir que era un incompetente al que le daba igual el maltrato de niños mágicos.

Severus tomó a Harry y lo acercó más a la barrera de seguridad para que pudiera ver a los animales.

-¿Te gustan los animales, Harry?

El niño asintió metiendo su dedo en la boca, Severus estaba un poco decepcionado porque quería que Harry hablara; Aun recordaba la vez que Harry empezó a decir dos o tres palabras seguidas entre balbuceos, apenas habló un par de semanas antes de que sus tíos lograran callarlo a punta de maltratos.

-¿Te gustaría ver el estanque con peces?

Nuevamente solo asintió mientras miraba a Severus. Bien, nunca había tratado con niños pequeños así que no sabía cómo manejar esta situación.

-Tenemos que darle tiempo, no va a hablar de la noche a la mañana, tal vez necesita entrar en confianza o ser incentivado.

Dijo Narcisa mientras le entregaba a Dobby un Draco dormido para que lo llevara a su habitación. Entonces se acercó a Harry tendiéndole su mano para que él la tomara, después de un par de horas de convivir con ella, el pequeño le tenía confianza; por eso tomo su mano rápido antes de empezar a caminar.

-Aprovecharé para ir por lo necesario para curarlo, regresaré lo antes posible, pero avisaré por red flu antes de venir.

Se acercó a Harry para despedirse arrodillándose a su altura.

-Pórtate bien, regresaré antes del almuerzo.

El niño asintió y movió su manita en señal de despedida viendo como el hombre se alejaba antes de mirar los pececitos de colores en el estanque.

-Ahora que lo pienso No me has dicho cómo te llamas, cariño ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?

Harry simplemente la miro parpadeando un momento antes de volver su atención al estanque, entonces, Lucius que estaba cerca, decidió intervenir.

-Yo soy Lucius y ella es Cissy ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

De nuevo Harry no respondió, solo se dedicó a mirar a ambos adultos.

-Si me dices cómo te llamas, entonces te daré un dulce.

La mención del dulce hizo que Harry se lo pensara un poco, entonces en un susurro respondió.

-Niño

-Jmmm Bueno, ese es un buen comienzo, pero ese no es tu nombre.

Ambos adultos convocaron un par de sillas y se sentaron, ahora Narcisa era quien cargaba a Harry sentándolo sobre sus piernas mientras Lucius le daba una paleta que tenía en el bolsillo; la había comprado la última vez que fue al callejón Diagon con Draco.

-Te llamas Harry

El pequeño dio una lamida a la paleta y miró nuevamente al hombre rubio.

-Hawwy

-Eso estará bien por ahora ¿Recuerdas cómo me llamo yo?

-¿Ucius?

-Lucius Pero supongo que aceptaré eso, ahora ¿Cómo se llama ella?

-Issy

Eso hizo que la mujer y su esposo rieran un poco divertidos con la tierna pronunciación del menor. Lo que importaba ahora era que estaba empezando a hablar, eso era bastante bueno.

Siguieron hablando con el niño un rato, habían logrado que dijera barias cosas y seguramente Severus estaría complacido con eso, al parecer solo necesitaban ganarse la confianza del niño y darle un buen incentivo para sacarle algunas palabras.

-Logramos sacarle algunas palabras después de que te fuiste

Informó Narcisa a Severus antes de ir a por Draco que acaba de despertar, en ese momento estaban en el gran salón jugando con el niño.

-Si le dices hola a él, te daré un poco de pastel.

-¿Lo estás sobornando para que hable, Lucius?

-No lo soborno, lo incentivo que es muy diferente

Severus caminó hasta el sofá para cargar al niño que lo recibió con una sonrisa antes de pronunciar un Hola y miraba a Lucius de nuevo esperando su recompensa.

-Lo vas a malcriar y no voy a permitirlo

Pero antes de que pudiera alejarse, el mocoso logro recibir el trozo de pastel. Severus rodó los ojos y se alejó para ir a su habitación para empezar a curar al bebé; después del almuerzo debería ir al callejón Diagon y comprar todo lo que pudiera, pero por ahora disfrutaría de un momento a solas con el pequeño.

-¿Lo pasaste bien con Lucius y Narcisa?

Harry asintió, pero no habló, quizá debía seguir un poco el consejo de su amigo e incentivar al niño.

-Si hablas conmigo un poco Entonces más tarde te compraré algunos juguetes ¿Eso te gustaría?

-Si

-Bien, pero no puedes acostumbrarte a esto, debes hablar, Harry

-No, pega

Severus hizo una mueca mientras acostaba a Harry en la cama y empezaba a quitarle la ropa dejándolo solo con el pañal, después tomó un pequeño vial con un líquido azul marino; lo destapo y empezó a aplicarlo en el cuerpo del pequeño.

-Nadie te va a pegar de nuevo, Harry; tus tíos ya no te van a golpear nunca más.

-¿No más?

-No, no más, ahora vivirás conmigo en mi casaO tal vez aquí; entonces puedes hablar y reír y jugar y hacer lo que quieras.

-Hawwy no juguetes

-Harry tendrá juguetes más tarde

Snape esperó un poco hasta que la poción se secó y vistió a Harry antes de dejarlo sobre el piso y tomarlo de su manita para regresar al salón.

-Mira, Draco despertó ¿Por qué no juegas un poco con él?

-Me pega

-No, no te va a pegar

Entendía perfectamente a lo que Harry se refería, el mocoso de los Dursley siempre que podía le pegaba a Harry, con sus juguetes o su comida o simplemente le pegaba con su regordeta mano.


	3. Capitulo 2

Cuando Draco vio a Harry de Nuevo, esta vez con Severus; Se apartó de sus padres y se acercó corriendo tan rápido como sus cortas piernas se lo permitían, pero ignoró olímpicamente a Harry.

-¿Tío Sev juega ahora?

Snape volteo a mirar a Harry y de Nuevo a Draco.

-¿Qué tal si juegas con Harry? Yo debo hablar con tus padres sobre algunas cosas.

-No! ¡Yo quiero jugar con tío Sev!

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, si te sigues comportando de esa manera van a haber consecuencias.

Esta vez quien había dado el ultimátum había sido Lucius y no Narcisa, eso hizo que Draco se tensara. Si su padre se enojaba probablemente obtendría algunas nalgadas y le quitarían todos sus juguetes hacienda que se sentara en una esquina completamente solito por un largo largo rato.

-Tío Sev no ha jugado conmigo y no me ha dado mi beso hoy

La voz del niño era un susurro, pero todos pudieron escucharlo claramente. Encontrar a un niño extraño en su cuna en la mañana y que después todos le prestaran demasiada atención al otro en lugar de a él, estaba siendo demasiado difícil de soportar.

-Harry, ve con Cissy un momento ¿sí? Yo hablaré con Draco y quizá después ambos puedan jugar.

Harry miró a Narcisa y entonces soltó la mano del pocionista para a cercarse aun con un poco de timidez hasta donde la mujer.

Los Malfoy de inmediato empezaron a jugar con Harry, Severus aprovechó eso para cargar a Draco y salir de esa habitación e ir al comedor, ahí podría charlar un poco con él.

-¿Qué pasa, porque actúas así con Harry?

Draco guardó silencio con la cabecita gacha estando a punto de soltarse a llorar, ahora su padrino también lo regañaría por culpa de ese niño.

-Solo quiero jugar contigo

-Lo sé, pero he estado ocupado, tú no actúas así cuando sabes que tengo cosas que hacer; En dos días debo regresar a Hogwarts y Harry se quedará aquí, no podré dejarlo si te comportas de esa forma, lo estás asustando.

El niño miró al hombre con sus ojos grises abiertos ampliamente ¿No se supone que su padrino se quedaría a vivir en la mansión? Oh, quizá había ido a dejar a ese niño para que se llevara toda la atención de sus padres y ellos ya no lo quisieran más a él.

-¡No!

-¿No? Si, debo volver a dar clase y Harry tendrá que estar aquí para que tu madre lo cuide porque yo no puedo llevarlo conmigo.

-Pero no juegan conmigo y duerme en mi cuna mía!

-Oh Entonces te molesta que durmiera en tu cuna

Severus se lo pensó un momento, entonces ahora entendía divinamente el problema de Draco, estaba tentado a irse ese mismo día de regreso a su casa en La Hilandera, no quería incomodar a nadie ahí, pero por otro lado los pros de vivir en la mansión eran bastante buenos.

Así que optó por intentar razonar con el niño. Draco podía ser un poco difícil, pero lo intentaría.

-Muy bien, pero no has intentado jugar con él; Harry es un niño muy divertido, además puede ser tu compañero de aventuras

Draco seguía reacio a compartir con Harry, pero Snape decidió que debía seguir insistiendo, quería que Harry superara ese temor a interactuar con otros niños.

-Y también podrías divertirte con él cuando tus padres están ocupados, de ese modo no te aburrirías tanto con los elfos domésticos. Harry no sabe muchas cosas sobre los magos y tú eres más grande, quizá podrías enseñarle Serias como yo, yo enseño a mis estudiantes sobre pociones

Eso logró captar la atención de Draco, la mayor parte del tiempo sus padres estaban demasiado ocupados para jugar con él a toda hora y los elfos domésticos solo lo cuidaban, no jugaban; su padrino trabajaba también toda la semana y solo lo veía los fines de semana.

-¿Él duerme en mi cuna mía de nuevo?

-No, él ya no dormirá en tu cuna

-Bueno

Snape arqueo una ceja antes de cargar a su ahijado de nuevo y regresar al salón, la charla había resultado más fácil de lo que esperaba. Al entrar vio que Lucius leía un libro a Harry que lucía como si se fuera a dormir en cualquier momento. Narcisa no estaba, probablemente había ido a ver cómo iba el almuerzo.

Draco frunció el entrecejo y abrazó más a su padrino, su padre también estaba encantado con el otro niño. Severus lo meció un poco y lo dejó en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué tal si vas a buscar algunos juguetes? Aún tenemos tiempo de jugar un poco mientras sirven el almuerzo.

-¡Si!

Mientras el niño corría por los pasillos para ir al salón de juegos, Severus se acercó sentándose en uno de los sofás individuales.

-Si sigues leyéndole, el niño se va a dormir antes de almorzar

-De todos modos, se va a dormir en algún momento, Severus.

Sin embargo, el aristócrata cerró el libro y puso a Harry de pie en el piso, el niño de inmediato fue a acomodarse en otro sofá para dormir, pero ahora Snape lo detuvo alejándolo del sofá y poniéndolo de nuevo sobre el suelo.

-Sueño

-Lo sé, pero debes esperar hasta el almuerzo, después podrás dormir la siesta

-Sueño ahora

En ese momento Draco regresó junto con Dobby que cargaba los juguetes.

-Mira, Draco llegó ¿Qué tal si todos jugamos un rato?

-¡Si! Yo quiero el dragón y tío Sev el murciégalo y papá la serpiente.

El niño se acercó a los adultos dejándoles cada muñeco y él tomó un caballo alado.

-¿Y cuál será Harry, Draco?

Francamente él no tenía ni la más mínima intención de jugar con ese niño, pero al parecer su padre había descubierto sus planes

-¿Ummm? Tal vez ummm ¿la araña?

Lucius se acercó sentándose en el piso junto a su hijo y tomó uno de los juguetes observándolo y después entregándoselo a su hijo.

-¿Qué tal el hipogrifo?

El rubio más pequeño de inmediato se enfurruñó pero no intentó contradecir a su padre en cuanto al juguete que debía prestarle a Harry, sin embargo, de nuevo, Lucius se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba su hijo.

-Ven acá, Draco

El niño se quedó en su lugar abrazando el dragón contra su pecho. En ese momento Severus se encargaba de ayudarle a Harry a pronunciar medianamente bien la palabra Murciélago Araña y Serpiente Así que no estaban prestando demasiada atención a los otros dos por ahora.

-No te castigaré, solo ven acá, Draco

Él miró con desconfianza a su padre y apretó con más fuerza el muñeco, pero terminó obedeciendo y se acercó con pasos lentos a su padre, su cabecita se mantenía gacha y estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar de nuevo.

-Tienes que intentar jugar con Harry con más ganas

La voz de Lucius era suave pero firme. Abrazó a su hijo por la cintura y lo sentó en su regazo, en ese momento sabía que castigarle solo lograría que el odio de su hijo hacia Harry aumentara y no serviría de nada.

-Él es un poco más pequeño que tú, debes ser amable Tú siempre has sido amable con todos

-Si papi

-Si algo no te gusta, siempre puedes venir a decírmelo, pero debes seguir siendo amable como siempre, eso haría que tu madre y yo estemos mucho más orgullosos de ti.

-Si papi

Justo en ese momento Narcisa entró al salón avisando que ya debían pasar al comedor, el almuerzo estaba servido. Al entrar, vieron que había dos sillas altas, de bebé acomodadas a cada lado, una para Draco a la izquierda entre Lucius y su madre y otra para Harry a la derecha entre Lucius y Severus.

-Gracias, Narcisa. No me había dado cuenta de que necesitaba una de estas Definitivamente voy a necesitar una lista para más tarde.

-Si gustas, Dobby puede acompañarte, yo iría contigo, pero dudo mucho que Lucius pueda lidear con ambos niños.

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏✪✭✪﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Finalmente, Narcisa y Severus se fueron juntos a comprar lo necesario para Harry después de hacer una lista con todo lo necesario y después de dejar al niño dormido en la habitación de Severus, los adultos habían notado que Draco estaba muy reticente a compartir su cuna y no iban a presionarlo.

Por eso en la lista de las compras también había una cama-cuna y dos de los elfos domésticos se encargarían de organizar una de las habitaciones cerca de la de Severus para que fuera la habitación de Harry.

Lucius había estado jugando con Draco cerca de dos horas antes de que el otro pequeño despertara, eso había mejorado mucho la actitud de Draco que ahora se mostraba más conforme con esa idea de Ser amable y socializar.

En algún momento de la tarde antes de que Cissy y Severus regresaran, ambos niños estaban jugando animadamente en el salón de juegos mientras Lucius leía algunos documentos importantes de su trabajo, entonces Draco se dio cuenta de que su padrino tenía razón, con Harry ahí ya no se aburría porque no debía jugar solito.

Y aunque si bien Harry no entendía casi nada sobre sus juguetes o sus juegos, había podido explicarle un poco a su manera y eso había bastado para tener una tarde entretenida.

Los adultos regresaron para la hora de cenar luciendo completamente exhaustos. Habían tenido que pasar buena parte de la tarde donde Madame Malkin escogiendo algunas cosas y dejándole demasiada ropa para que la arreglara a la medida del niño (Obviamente no habían revelado para que niño seria la ropa)

Eran las diez de la noche y ya todos estaban descansando, Harry estaba en su habitación disfrutando de su propia cómoda cuna con mantas suaves y peluches, se había quedado dormido media hora después de la cena. Pero Draco estaba demasiado feliz por tener alguien con quien entretenerse todo el tiempo y no tener que estar solito, la emoción no lo dejaba dormir.

Entonces haciendo el menor ruido posible, tomó su peluche grande de Dragón y lo tiró fuera de la cuna, después como pudo trepó por los barrotes de la cuna y calló sobre el peluche, se levantó sacudiéndose un poco el pijama y abrazó al dragón arrastrándolo mientras caminaba.

Para poder abrir la puerta tomó un poco más de trabajo, tuvo que pararse sobre tres peluches para poder alcanzar la manija, después retomó su camino hasta la habitación de Harry (Todos habían estado ahí cuando el cuarto quedó listo) Al llegar vio que la puerta también estaba cerrada, entonces dejó el dragón ahí tirado y regresó a su habitación por los otros dos.

Finalmente abrió la puerta y entró teniendo que regresar a la puerta en dos ocasiones para recoger los peluches y arrastrarlos hasta la cuna de Harry. Quería subir, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo Eso sería mucho más complicado y los peluches no le ayudarían mucho.

-Oye Hawwy Despierta!

Metió su manita entre los barrotes de la cuna y movió un poco a Harry para que despertara, pero de todos modos no lo logró.

Miró sus peluches y después a su alrededor antes de decidir que debía intentar trepar por la cuna. Apiló nuevamente sus peluches y empezó a trepar por los barrotes, pero apenas llegó hasta arriba, sus manitas se resbalaron y calló sobre los peluches, eso ayudó a que no se lastimara.

Se levantó y volvió a intentar trepar por la cuna, lo hizo dos veces más antes de lograr su cometido. Entonces se acercó a Harry y lo movió un poco para que despertara.

-Hawwy, vamos a jugar...

El mas pequeño abrió sus ojitos lentamente y miró a Draco antes de volver a cerrarlos para seguir durmiendo.

-No... Sueño.

-No, no sueño, hora de jugar, Hawwy

Pero entonces un pequeño puchero se formó en los labios del peli-negro, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar y si eso pasaba, Draco estaría metido en grandes problemas.

-No, no, no. Está bien, dormimos un poco y después jugamos ¿sí?

Para que el otro niño no llorara, Draco se acostó a su lado y empezó a acariciarle el cabello y a cantarle una de las nanas que le cantaba su madre cuando intentaba hacerlo dormir, eso siempre lo ayudaba a descansar así que probablemente también le ayudaría a Harry.

A la mañana siguiente Draco despertó al escuchar la puerta abrirse, había olvidado por complete que se había escabullido en la habitación de Harry para jugar con él, seguramente ahora estaría en un gran problema.

Cerró sus ojitos de nuevo y se hizo el dormido esperando pasar desapercibido.

-Jmmm... ¿Que tenemos acá?

Esa era la voz de su padrino, pero después la voz desapareció y la puerta volvió a cerrarse ¿Tal vez vio que Harry seguía dormido y entonces decidió irse para regresar más tarde?

Abrió los ojitos lentamente y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie, intentaría salir rápido y regresar a su cuarto antes de que alguien lo viera y listo, no lo regañarían.

Pero su plan se vio afectado cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, esta vez entraron su padrino y su madre. Rápidamente se acostó de nuevo y se cubrió la cabecita con una manta creyendo que de ese modo no lo verían.

-Es curioso, Sev. Draco desapareció mágicamente de su habitación y Harry tiene un polisón en su cuna

Después de escuchar eso siguió escondido bajo la manta, pero su idea de seguir así se echó a perder cuando Harry le quitó la manta viéndolo con sus grandes ojos.

-Daco

-Daco no está aquí

Murmuró cubriéndose de nuevo, pero esta vez su madre lo cargo para ponerlo en el suelo y mirarlo seriamente.

-¿Draco Lucius Malfoy, ayer estabas molesto porque Harry durmió en tu cuna y ahora resulta que tú haces lo mismo sin permiso?

-Quería jugar con Hawwy

-Pueden jugar en el día, la noche es para dormir, ahora discúlpate con Harry.

Draco hizo un puchero, pero se acercó a la cuna de nuevo mirando a Harry mientras se sostenía de los barrotes y se inclinaba de adelante para atrás.

-Perdón por dormir en tu cuna, Hawwy

Eso era completamente nuevo para Harry, cuando Dudley hacia algo malo, jamás se disculpaba.

-¿Daco juega conmigo?

-No, cielo, Draco está castigado por hoy

Narcisa y Lucius eran los típicos padres primerizos que complacían a su hijo en todo lo que quería, pero no lo dejaban hacer lo que se le viniera en gana sin tener consecuencias; tenían claro que a veces debían tener mano dura con Draco.

-No, no castigo, Daco juega conmigo

-Harry, Draco está castigado y no va a jugar contigo por hoy

Después de decir eso, Severus cargo al niño para ir hasta uno de los muebles y tomar el biberón que ya había dejado ahí uno de los elfos y se dispuso a dárselo al niño mientras Narcisa se retiraba con su hijo.

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏✪✭✪﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Más tarde ese día, después del desayuno; Harry siguió insistiendo, quería jugar con Draco; solo lo había visto en el desayuno, pero después ya no. Severus lo llevó a dar un paseo por la finca, Narcisa jugó un rato con él y Lucius se ofreció a leerle un cuento, pero él solo quería jugar con Draco.

-Harry, Narcisa ya te dijo esta mañana que Draco está castigado, mañana podrás jugar con él

Pero esta vez el niño empezó a llorar, era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que llegó a Malfoy Manor así que era algo completamente nuevo para Severus, no sabía qué hacer.

-No llores ummm te daré un dulce si dejas de llorar.

Los incentivos y sobornos no estaban funcionando, Harry solo lloraba cada vez más llamando a Draco.

-Winky! Busca a Narcisa y dile que venga rápido.

-Si amo señor Snape.

El elfo desapareció con un chasquido y mientras esperaba decidió que tal vez arrullarlo podría ayudar, Pero Harry seguía llorando. Minutos más tarde Narcisa entró a la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?

Su propia pregunta fue respondida cuando entre lloriqueos Harry le dijo que quería a Draco, entonces la mujer tomó a Harry en brazos y lo meció un poco mientras lo arrullaba.

-Draco está castigado, cielo; él hizo algo malo y debe cumplir su castigo.

Esa explicación no convenció al niño. Es que no le importaba si Draco había sido malo, él solo quería jugar con su nuevo amigo.

Ambos adultos compartieron una mirada y finalmente Narcisa salió de la habitación aun con Harry en brazos para ir a la de Draco. El rubio estaba acostado en su cuna abrazando un peluche mientras lloraba.

-Draco

Se sentó cuando escuchó a su mama y secó sus mejillas con su peluche de dragón.

-Prométeme que no vas a volver a salirte en la noche para ir a meterte a la cuna de Harry, eso es descortés y aún más cuando a ti no te gusta que duerman en tu cuna.

-Lo prometo, mami.

-Bien... Ya puedes jugar con Harry

Dejó al niño más pequeño entre los peluches que estaban cerca de la cuna y sacó a su hijo de ahí para que fuera a jugar. Esa fue la única forma en la que Harry dejó de llorar.

\- Es la primera vez que actúa así, no quiero dar molestias Cissy Es mejor que busque una niñera.

-No, no es necesario Severus; son niños y es normal que Harry actúe así, Draco es su primer amigo, es el primer niño que lo trata bien. Deja de preocuparte por tontearías.

-Gracias, me tranquiliza saber que Harry estará bien aquí, debo ir a preparar mis cosas, tengo que estar en Hogwarts para el desayuno.

-Vete tranquilo, me quedaré a jugar con ellos un rato y después Dobby vendrá a cuidarlos.

Severus asintió y salió de ahí dirigiéndose primero al despacho de Lucius, debía discutir algunas cosas primero.

-Mañana me tomaré la hora del almuerzo para ir a visitar a los Dursley.

Lucius dejó de prestar atención a su trabajo y se concentró en el pocionista que acababa de entrar y que ahora se acomodaba en uno de los sofás.

-¿Ya planeaste lo que harás?

-No volverán a ver a su hijo, el niño será enviado a casa de su tía Marge y a ellos dos les haré sentir el dolor que le han causado a Harry.

-Si necesitas ayuda, puedes contar conmigo.

-Gracias, también necesitaré que uno de los elfos lleve al niño con su tía, esos asquerosos muggles van a desear no haber nacido.

-Está bien, entonces mañana nos reuniremos en su casa a las doce en punto, llevaré a Dobby conmigo.

Con ese asunto resuelto, Severus se dirigió a su habitación para preparar sus cosas, tenía planeado ir a dar sus clases, darle su merecido a los Dursley y quizá confrontar a Dumbledore.


	4. Capitulo 3

La mañana siguiente fue especialmente dura para Severus, sabia de ante mano que debía tranquilizarse y confiar en que Harry estaría perfectamente seguro en la mansión, que la pasaría bien con Draco, Narcisa y los elfos. Sin embargo, le costaba tener que irse cuando el niño ni siquiera había despertado.

Narcisa intentó tranquilizarlo varias veces, pero ahora ella también estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Severus, te aseguro que si no te vas ya mismo, mi varita no va a temblar para lanzarte un cruciatus.

Él sabía que ella no estaba amenazándolo, eso era una advertencia; entonces respiró profundo y fue a despedirse de Harry antes de tomar sus cosas y salir de la mansión para aparecerse cerca de Hogwarts.

✪✭✪

A penas iba la segunda clase de la mañana y Severus ya había quitado cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor, treinta a Hufflepuff, veinte a Ravenclaw y por supuesto ningún punto a Slytherin.

Estaba más irritante que nunca, de camino al gran comedor para el desayuno, un pobre chico de primer año salió corriendo mientras lloraba después de que el maestro de pociones le gritara lo estúpido que era por haber tocado su túnica.

Ahora solo esperaba ansioso a que llegara la hora del almuerzo para poder salir de ahí, si se apuraba con los Dursley quizá podría ir a ver a Harry antes de regresar al trabajo.

Sus pensamientos se disiparon abruptamente cuando se escuchó una explosión al otro lado del salón, se supone que tenían que hacer una poción pimentonica, pero la perecer eso era demasiado avanzado para los inútiles séptimos años.

—Muy bien, señor Hopkins; ha logrado demostrar que su incompetencia es mayor a la que todos creíamos. Treinta puntos menos para Hufflepuff, ahora todos fuera.

De inmediato todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas y salieron del salón, ya habían perdido suficientes puntos para ser a penas las once de la mañana y no querían seguir enfrentando la ira del bastardo grasiento.

En vista de que la clase había terminado antes de lo previsto, decidió que sería una buena idea adelantar sus planes e ir a Privet Drive, no tenía sentido quedarse en Hogwarts perdiendo el tiempo.

—Honkey! Limpia este desastre.

El elfo asintió con una reverencia, pero entonces el maestro ya había desaparecido rumbo a sus habitaciones. Al llegar rápidamente se acercó al flu y lanzó un puñado de polvos al fuego, Lucius no demoró mucho en aparecer.

—Necesito a Dobby ya, iré a verlos de una vez.

—¿Qué? Dijiste que lo harías a la hora del almuerzo Aún falta una hora para eso.

—Ahora estoy libre, no tiene sentido que espere más tiempo cuando puedo empezar ya ¿me vas a mandar a Dobby si o no?

—Estás insoportable, tú ve entonces y en un momento Dobby te alcanzará.

✪✭✪

Snape se apareció en la casa de los Dursley quince minutos más tarde, llevaba su antiguo uniforme de Mortifago; No era tonto no iba a permitir que los Dursley de reconocieran. Segundos más tarde Dobby apareció.

—Ve por el mocoso, está durmiendo en una de las habitaciones, llévalo con su tía Maggie y cuando regreses trae contigo un muñeco, has que se parezca al niño.

Dobby asintió y desapareció dejando Snape solo. Petunia está haciendo el almuerzo, Vernon estaba tirado cual foca en el sofá de la sala viendo televisión mientras comía.

Malditos Muggles asquerosos Pensó con asco mientras se desaparecida. Al llegar a la habitación de Dudley solo se enfureció más. Tenía juguetes por montones, una cuna El maldito mocoso tenía un televisor ¿Por qué un bebé tiene un televisor?

Dobby llegó en el momento justo para recordarle que, si destruía la habitación, solo alertaría a esos bastardos y su plan se iría a la mierda. El elfo le entregó un bulto que lucía bastante parecido a Dudley.

—¿Cómo ha estado Harry?

—El amo Harry ha estado feliz hoy, ha jugado mucho con el amo Draco.

—Ve abajo y pon esta poción en el jugo que preparó Petunia, asegúrate de mezclarla bien y después vete.

El elfo asintió y tomó el pequeño frasco que le había entregado el maestro y desapareció con un chasquido.

La poción era uno de sus nuevos proyectos. Había empezado a desarrollarla cuando el señor tenebroso había sido derrotado y hasta ahora pudo encontrar un buen uso para ella.

Esperó alrededor de quince minutos antes de bajar a la sala cargando el bulto en sus brazos como si fuera un verdadero bebé, su máscara estaba bien puesta en su lugar y su voz había cambiado un poco después de tomar una poción.

—Es interesante Ver que de una unión tan asquerosa como la de ustedes dos, no haya salido una criatura igual de Repugnante.

Eso llamó la atención de la pareja que estaba sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión mientras tomaban jugo.

—¿Quién es usted? ¡Suelte a mi hijo!

Snape miró hacia el piso y después en dirección a los Dursley, petunia estaba petrificada del miedo y Vernon estaba furioso.

—De acuerdo

Como si de un trapo se tratase, soltó el bulto y este callo con gran estruendo al piso, aquí es donde la poción de Snape funcionaba como un alucinógeno; entonces los Dursley veían lo que Severus quería que vieran. Para ellos su hijo estaba llorando desconsoladamente en el piso gracias al golpe.

—Petrificus totalus

De inmediato el matrimonio cayó al piso, así que Severus invocó dos sillas y los acomodó ahí con ayuda de un Wingardium Leviosa" y con ayuda de su barita los ató, eso le serviría para más tarde.

Recogió el Bebé nuevamente y se sentó frente a los Dursley mientras arrullaba el bulto en sus brazos.

—Debo decir que Dudley es un lindo niño, sería una lástima que alguien le hiciera daño Como por ejemplo no darle de comer, así como ustedes no alimentaban a Harry, o tal vez golpearlo.

Tanto Vernon como Petunia tenían la cara roja, si no estuvieran petrificados probablemente estarían haciendo un tremendo escandalo a pesar de que los vecinos podrían escucharlos.

Severus sentó el bulto en sus piernas y descubrió lo que serían sus piernecitas, miró a los Dursley un segundo y después empezó a pellizcar las regordetas piernas de quien era Dudley ante los ojos de aquellos bastardos.

—Parece que le duele Así que vamos a tener que callarlo.

Durante los siguientes segundos el maestro de pociones siguió pellizcando y dando algunos golpes (No fuertes realmente) no es como que se tuviera que esforzar mucho, el alucinógeno hacia todo el trabajo y solo se estaba dedicando a matar el tiempo mientras Lucius llegaba.

—Que método tan efectivo ese de golpear. Pero ya me cansé de esto; es hora de que él descanse un poco.

Se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la alacena y dejó el bulto ahí sobre las cobijas que aquellos malditos tenían para Harry.

—Si llora, regresaré a golpearlo nuevamente, así como lo hacías con tu sobrino.

Miró en dirección al reloj que estaba colgado en la cocina y se dio cuenta de que Lucius estaba a punto de llegar, así que se tomó la libertad de dar un paseo por la casa destruyendo algunas cosas.

Le molestaba tremendamente el solo pensar que, si bien los Dursley no eran millonarios, si pertenecían a la clase media acomodada, y que aun así su avaricia fue más fuerte que su deber como tíos.

Cuando su ira estuvo levemente saciada después de terminar de destrozar el cuarto de Dudley, regresó al primer piso. Cinco minutos más tarde, Lucius apareció con su antiguo traje de mortifago. Por fin! Realmente quería acabar ahí para ir a ver a Harry.

—Están petrificados, pon los encantamientos necesarios para que no puedan escapar y para que no nos escuchen, no quiero que la policía muggle aparezca antes de tiempo y tampoco quiero que se acerquen al mocoso que está en la alacena.

Lucius asintió y se fue a hacer su parte, estuvo a punto de preguntar por qué el niño estaba en la alacena y no con su tía, pero eso podría dañar todo así que iba a esperar.

Severus se dedicó a observar a los muggles durante un momento esperando a Lucius, pero finalmente decidió empezar con la tortura. Desató a Vernon y lo acomodó en el piso antes de pronunciar un Finite incantatem cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie los podría escuchar.

Aquel bastardo empezó a luchar para levantarse, pero Snape fue más rápido y con una patada en el trasero lo hizo caer de nuevo.

—Esto apenas empieza, Vernon.

Pronuncio con una sonrisa en su rostro, era una lástima que no pudieran verla, el señor Dursley intentó decir algo, seguir gruñendo y gritando, pero el maestro fue más rápido.

—Crucio

Severus se acomodó junto a Petunia mientras contaba mentalmente, al llegar a quince dejó a Vernon descansar.

—¿Planeas usar la técnica de Bellatrix?

Quien habló ahora fue el patriarca Malfoy que ya había terminado su trabajo y ahora regresaba a la sala.

—No lo había pensado Pero es una buena idea. Crucio.

De nuevo Vernon empezó a retorcerse y a gritar como si realmente lo estuvieran matando, Snape no pudo evitar rodar los ojos; a penas le había lanzado dos crucios y el maldito bastardo estaba exagerando Definitivamente aquel intento de hombre no habría durado ni dos segundos en las filas del señor tenebroso.

Permitió que Vernon se retorciera un poco y después lo dejó descansar, francamente eso no hacía que se sintiera mejor y solo quería ir a casa a ver a Harry.

—Encárgate de Petunia un momento, yo me encargaré de este cerdo.

Levitó al señor Dursley una vez más y se paró detrás de él, un simple incarcerous lo mantuvo en su lugar, de ese modo podría ver lo que Lucius haría sin interrumpirlo.

Petunia veía todo con terror, si pudiera hablar rogaría por piedad Pero sabía que esos monstruos no la tendrían con ella.

—Trae un poco de arroz crudo.

Snape enarcó una ceja detrás de su marca, pero asintió antes de ir a la cocina. Buscó el arroz por unos segundos y cuando lo encontró regresó para entregárselo a su amigo. Vio como él lo esparcía en el piso y después hacia que Petunia se arrodillara ahí, el hecho de que ella siempre usara falda era magnifico en esta ocasión, porque el arroz la lastimaría más.

Snape enarcó una ceja detrás de su marca, pero asintió antes de ir a la cocina. Buscó el arroz por unos segundos y cuando lo encontró regresó para entregárselo a su amigo. Vio como él lo esparcía en el piso y después hacia que Petunia se arrodillara ahí, el hecho de que ella siempre usara falda era magnifico en esta ocasión, porque el arroz la lastimaría más.

—Te recomiendo que no te muevas mucho o te va a doler más.

Convoco un cigarrillo encendido y lo dejó en la mesa antes de regresar con ella empezar a desvestirla. De inmediato Vernon empezó a forcejear de nuevo, pero Severus sabía que, si él seguía haciendo eso, la soga se iba a ajustar más y terminaría muriendo por asfixia, lo cual no estaba entre sus planes.

—Petrificus totalus.

Le quitó las sogas y entonces se sentó dispuesto a disfrutar el show, además la morsa lo vería todo, no tenía que preocuparse por él mientras su amigo se ocupaba de Petunia.

Cuando la mujer por fin estuvo en ropa interior (Lucius no planeaba quitarle toda la ropa) Volvió a tomar el cigarrillo y se acercó a ella, la miró un segundo y decidió hablar antes de empezar, no quería solo torturarla físicamente, la tortura mental era buena si sabias aplicarla.

—Es curioso, Señora Dursley Usted se siente escandalizada por el maltrato físico a su pobre bebé Pero no le importaba maltratar a su sobrino, no me gusta que maltraten a los demás, mucho menos a los niños, pero a usted no le van a importar mis palabras, así que le voy hacer sentir cada golpe, cada pellizco y golpiza que le dieron a Harry.

Levantó el cigarrillo que tenía en la mano para que ella lo viera.

—Creo que si eres lo suficientemente dura como para maltratar a tu sobrino, eres lo suficientemente dura como para soportar las quemaduras de un simple cigarrillo.

Dicho eso, se acomodó detrás de ella y no pudo evitar reír cuando su víctima se movió en un intento fallido por escapar, pero solo logró que los granos de arroz se incrustaran más en sus rodillas.

Tomó las manos de la mujer y las juntó tras su espalda antes de conjurar un incarcerous. Miró el cigarrillo un segundo y después empezó presionarlo en sus brazos. Al parecer ella no había escuchado su sugerencia y ahora se retorcía, pero Lucius la mantenía en su lugar gracias a la soga.

En algún punto, Petunia empezó a llorar suplicando piedad, su piel ardía gracias a los quemones por el cigarrillo y sus piernas y rodillas estaban a punto de empezar a sangrar gracias a los granos de arroz crudo.

—Casi es hora del almuerzo, terminemos con esto.

Lucius por fin dejó de lado el cigarrillo y se apartó cuando Severus se puse de pie frente a Vernon.

—Finite incantatem.

Ni bien había terminado de pronunciar el contra hechizo cuando la morsa empezó a gritar y a intentar golpearlo.

—Imperio.

Lucius enarcó una ceja por segunda vez en el día y se alejó un poco, tenía una idea de lo que seguía ahora. Severus le dio algunas instrucciones al muggle y se sentó de nuevo.

Ambos magos vieron como el Señor Dursley se acercaba a su esposa y la tomaba de forma brusca para levantarla y después estrellarla contra la pared más cercana empezando a golpearla e insultarla.

Ella había pensado inocentemente que su esposo iba a ayudarla a escapar, ahora todo lo que podía hacer era llorar y gritar mientras suplicaba que todo se detuviera.

✪✭✪

Más temprano ese día en Malfoy Manor, Draco había despertado con más energía que nunca, estaba demasiado inquieto y solo quería que su madre lo alimentara y lo preparara para ir a jugar con Harry, hoy quería que los llevaran a ver a los pegasos que tenían en la finca.

Harry por su parte, decidió que quería dormir, de hecho, se quedó dormido nuevamente cuando uno de los elfos le daba su biberón, de ese modo fue que lo encontró Narcisa.

—Mami Despierta a Hawwy

—No, cielo. Debemos dejar que descanse y entonces más tarde iremos a ver los pegasos, pero debes comportarte y no despertarlo.

Draco hizo un puchero y enredó sus manitas en la falda de su madre antes de esconder su carita ahí. No le gustaba no tener lo que quería, pero si se portaba mal estaría castigado de nuevo.

Ambos se retiraron al jardín, así Draco podría distraerse un rato mientras su amigo se dignaba a despertar, para Draco era un sacrilegio que el niño dañara sus planes por dormir más.

Harry despertó de nuevo a las diez y media cuando Narcisa fue con Draco a revisarlo, entonces fue ella la que se encargó de bañarlo y vestirlo.

—¡Hawwy! ¡Debías despertar hace mucho! Se supone que iríamos a ver los caballos con alas.

—Sueño

—Draco, se amable, Harry está cansado ¿te gustaría que yo te despierte cuando es tu hora de dormir?

—Pero mami Debíamos ir a ver los caballitos.

La señora Malfoy solo se dedicó a rodar los ojos y suspirar antes de sacar a Harry de la bañera para envolverlo en una toalla y llevarlo de regreso a su habitación. Draco iba tras de él en todo momento.

—Vestiré a Harry e iremos al Jardín para que él desayune y tú tomes tu merienda, entonces podremos ir a ver los pegasos un rato antes de que Lucius y Severus regresen.

Puesto que el día era caluroso, los niños iban vestidos con pequeños pantalones cortos y camisas frescas, de ese modo también estarían cómodos cuando fueran a la finca a jugar.

Cuando llegaron al jardín, la comida ya estaba servida, Dobby apareció y ayudo a subir a Harry a su silla alta mientras Cissy hacia lo mismo con su hijo.

—Come despacio, Draco. Te vas a enfermar y no vas a poder ir a ver a los pegasos La impaciencia no te lleva a ningún lugar, debes ser paciente para lograr lo que quieres.

El niño no entendía mucho de aquello, realmente dejó de escuchar cuando su madre dijo que se enfermaría y no podría jugar.

Media hora después ellos por fin habían terminado de comer y ahora iban caminando por la finca; los pegasos estaban alejados del resto de los animales así que tenían que caminar un poco más.

Draco iba muy animado mostrándole a Harry todos los animales que veían, unos de sus favoritos eran los pavos reales alvinos. Narcisa mientras tanto observaba a los niños, Harry seguía un poco callado, pero observaba todo con ojos grandes.

—¡Llegamos!

Draco corrió hasta la valla de seguridad y observó al pegasos que uno delos elfos estaba preparando para acercarlo un poco hasta ellos.

—¿Montamos?

—No, no pueden montarlos aun, Harry, cuando ustedes sean más grandes quizá puedan hacerlo, pero ahora no. ¿Les gustaría alimentarlos?

—No, Muerde

—No muerden, Hawwy ¡Vamos! Yo te enseñaré a hacerlo.

Draco extendió su mano al pelinegro y aunque lo dudo un momento y miró a Narcisa en busca de aprobación, terminó aceptando la mano de su amigo que lo guio al corral donde el mismo elfo los esperaba para ayudarles.

Narcisa mientras tanto recibía a una lechuza que acababa de llegar con un sobre que tenía el sello del ministerio

Sinceramente ella pensaba que esa carta tardaría más tiempo en llegar. Sonrió ampliamente y miró a los niños una vez más antes de llamar a uno de los elfos.

—Busca el álbum de fotos que está guardado en el despacho de mi esposo y llevalo al cuarto de juego de los niños.

El elfo asintió haciendo una reverencia y desapareció con un chasquido. Cuando Lady Malfoy volteo a ver a los niños, ambos estaban riendo mientras acariciaba a uno de los pegasos que estaba comiendo.

Comprobó la hora y se dio cuenta de que si se apresuraba podría tener lista una pequeña sorpresa para Severus.

—Bien, es suficiente por hoy, vamos niños.

Draco de nuevo tomó la mano de Harry mientras salían de los corrales y se acercaban a su madre.

—¿Te gustaron los pegasos, Harry?

—Lindos, si.

—¡Mami, Hawwy tenía miedo al principio, pero después el caballito se dejó acariciar y le hizo cosquillas!

El resto del camino, los niños hablaron emocionados... Bueno, en realidad Draco habló más pero Harry sonreía todo el tiempo dándole la razón al rubio.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Narcisa envío a los niños al cuarto de juego mientras ella iba a revisar que el almuerzo estuviera listo. Cuando vio que todo estaba en orden fue a reunirse con los niños.

—Tengo un álbum de fotografías ¿Que tal si lo vemos?

Draco jamás había visto fotografías así que se acercó con curiosidad, se sentó en el regazo de su madre y dejó espacio para que su amigo hiciera lo mismo.

No habían muchas fotografías del matrimonio Malfoy cuando estaban en la escuela, habían fotografías del día de su compromiso, del día de su boda, del embarazo de Narcisa, cenas de negocios o reuniones de la alta sociedad. Finalmente Narcisa llegó a la parte que quería.

—Bien, Draco voy a preguntarle a Harry así que tú no debes responder aunque sepas la respuesta.

—Está bien, mami.

—¿Harry, quien es éste de aquí?

La fotografía mostraba a Narcisa, Lucius y Severus cuando Draco Nació, en la imagen era Severus quien cargaba a Draco mientras el niño levantaba su manita mientras para tratar de tomar la nariz de su tío.

—¿Ucius?

—Correcto, es Lucius. Ahora ¿Quién es ella?

—¡Issy!

—¡Muy bien, Harry! ¿Y quien es éste bebé?

—Uh! Yo sé, mami ¿Puedo responder esta?

—De acuerdo, pero la siguiente debe responderla Harry y solo Harry.

—¡Ese bebé soy yo!

—Correcto, ese bebé eres tú. Ahí estábamos en San Mungo. ¿Sabes quien es este de aquí, Harry?

Ahora Narcisa señaló a Severus y si bien Harry conocía al hombre, no sabía su nombre. Así que negó mirando la fotografía una vez más antes de mirar a Draco en busca de ayuda.

—Este hombre es Severus, Harry... Es tu padre.

—¿Pa-de?

—Quizá deberíamos intentar con "Papá" bien, entonces este de aquí, Severus, es tu papá.

—Papá.

Harry probó la palabra antes de mirar la foto de nuevo tocandola con sus manitas, él nunca había tenido un papá antes.

—¡Papá!

—Muy bien, entonces de ahora en adelante cuando veas a Severus ya sabes que es tu papá.

—Mi papá. 

✪✭✪

Lucius y Severus llegaron a Malfoy Manor a la una menos veinte, tenían tiempo de refrescarse y después reunirse con Narcisa y los niños para almorzar.

Severus había quedado satisfecho con su visita a la casa de los Dursley, le alegraba haberles dado su merecido a esos malditos miserables.

Jamás borraría de su mente la cara de Vernon cuando lo liberó de aquel imperio y se dio cuenta de todo lo que él mismo le había hecho a su querida esposa, el bastado enloqueció de inmediato.

Petunia por otro lado había quedado completamente destrozada, física y mentalmente. Vernon la maltrato de muchas maneras posibles hasta que se cansó, entonces ella definitivamente no quería que él se le acercara.

Hicieron una llamada a la policía muggle y desaparecieron de ahí.

Eso le ayudó a liberar estrés a Severus, ahora estaba preparado para ir a ver a Harry, estaba ancioso por cargarlo... A demás quería pasar tiempo con él porque después de almorzar debía volver a Hogwarts.

Cuando terminó de refrescarse, llamó a uno de los elfos para saber dónde estaban los demás, después se dirigió al cuarto de juegos de los pequeños.

Al entrar pudo ver que Lucius ya estaba ahí, Narcisa igual y los niños hablaban sobre su mañana en la finca, pero cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que él había llegado de inmediato se callaron. Iba a saludar pero Harry se le adelantó corriendo hasta él y estirando sus bracitos para que lo cargara.

—Buenas tardes, Harry.

—Buenas tardes, papá

Así había saludado Draco a su padre en cuanto entró a la habitación, así que automáticamente asumió que él debía hacer lo mismo con su papá, pero no se dio cuenta de que Severus estaba completamente congelado, no sabía ni que decir, ni que hacer; Simplemente atinó a mirar a sus amigos.

Narcisa le guiño un ojo y sonrió antes de salir de la habitación para ir a ordenar que sirvieran ya el almuerzo.

Harry se había dedicado a hablar con más confianza sobre su mañana mientras abrazaba el cuello de su padre. 

—Lucius... Debo avisarle a Dumbledore que no regresaré hoy al castillo... Quiero pasar la tarde con mi hijo.

Fue lo que atinó a decir por fin después de varios minutos, que Harry lo llamara papá hacia que su pecho se llenara de orgullo y le hacia sentirse cálido, después de tanto tiempo por fin su pecho se sentía cálido y lleno, no vacío.

Ese momento fue el más increíble de su vida, por fin después de tantos años no se sentía vacío... Era increíble el poder que una simple palabra podía tener y aún más viniendo de un niño tan pequeño, quería llorar, pero ahora prefería disfrutar del momento con su hijo. 

Fin.


End file.
